


Timing

by TaraTyler



Series: Curious Archer Shots [14]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 23:05:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16628186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler
Summary: It's basically a coffee shop au





	Timing

Alice felt the weight of her gaze ought to have earned her Robin’s attention. She had to wonder if how much she observed the waitress bordered on creepy yet. Alice had been working up the courage to talk to Robin for a couple of weeks now. The other girl was just so absolutely magnetic, Alice was terrified to approach the young woman. Every morning she stretched the time to drink her coffee before going to work. The extra time was definitely not because of the particularly pretty barista she had been nursing a crush on.

Alice swallowed harshly, as though there were something in her throat. She closed her book, (that she hadn’t actually been reading) and stood up, rolling her shoulders to loosen them. Her neck really needed to pop, she’d been holding it an awkward angle in an attempt to look as though she had been reading when she was actually watching the pretty girl. Alice had given herself until today to finally talk to Robin, the barista. According to the deal she had made with herself, she had to at least talk to Robin if not to ask her out, or give up on her completely.

She stepped up to Robin and seemed to almost completely forget how to speak. Her tongue felt thick and heavy inside of her mouth. She suddenly wished she hadn’t drunk all of her coffee because she felt completely dried out. When Alice finally began to talk, her words came out all wrong. Alice didn’t realize what was wrong until she heard Robin reply and ask if she would like seconds. For some reason, Alice had completely dropped her natural British accent and begun to speak like an American.

“Uhm, no. I was just about to ask you if I could get your cell phone number.I’ve kind of been harboring this massive crush on you for a while now.” Alice said, her voice still sounding completely foreign in her own ears as she spoke awkwardly. Her face had likely gone completely red if she were to guess.

“Really? Wow! I, uh, okay.” Robin choked as she tried to understand the sudden onslaught of words suddenly being hurled at her. Those bright blue eyes and the shining blonde hair were truly disarming. Robin wasn’t sure she had ever heard someone speak that quickly all at one go before. She recognized who it was speaking to her, but was having trouble putting all of her words together.

“I know this is bad timing and probably at least a bit inappropriate… it was just that I had made a promise to myself to talk to you before the week was out. Sorry, I know this is probably really weird and I don’t know why I’m talking like this.” Alice stumbled around unusual speaking style as she tried to make herself resume her usual speaking voice.

“I’m sorry, it’s just funny.” Robin said when Alice gave her a weird look after her charming chuckle. “I’ve been putting my number on the bottom of your coffee cups for over a week now, in case you just hadn’t been noticing them. Why _are_ you talking like that?”

“I can’t seem to settle back into my actual accent. Why would I ever look at the bottom of my cup anyway? There’s never been anything of interest down there before.” Alice shrugged, her face flushing even more. She was attempting to process this information quickly and it just wasn’t calculating in the face of this girl. “My name is Alice, by the way. In case you didn’t remember it.”

“Of, of course I know your name. I write it on all of your go-cups when you leave for work in the mornings. You’re going to have to go soon, right?” Robin shrugged and replied. “So, I would ask you out for a coffee, but I feel as though that is a mite overdone. Maybe dinner and a movie, then? That’s a cliche we haven’t already checked.”

“That sounds amazing, Robin. I would totally be down for that. Work beckons, but I’ll text you after, yeah?” Alice offered. She tripped and ran into the clear, spotless, glass door before she managed to make it out of the cafe, waving an awkward goodbye to Robin the whole way.


End file.
